hellofandomcom-20200214-history
Coelurosauravus jaekeli
Coelurosauravus had the Wright brothers beat by about 250 million years. This small reptile was the first advanced creature known to be able soar through the skies. It did this by extending ridged wings while jumping rom a tree, and could glide for great distances. This ancient reptile lived almost entirely in trees, and chewed up any insects it found crawling on the bark. Creature Features * Species: Coelurosauravus largus * Size: Length up to 1 ft.; Wingspan up to 1 ft. * Prey: Insects * Where? Fossils have been found in Europe and Madagascar * When: 250 million years ago, during the Permian Period * Sound Off: SEEL-er-oh-sore-AV-us Head Plate: This ancient reptile had a bony frill on top of its head, like a miniature Triceratops without horns. The frill was spiked around the edges, and offered protection against an enemy's teeth. Mmm, Crunchy: Coelurosauravus had beak-like jaws that were lined with small but pointy teeth. The creature hunted insects among prehistoric trees and easily crunched through their armor with these weapons. First in Flight The fossils show it all: Coelurosauravus was the first animal more advanced than an insect tha tcould take to the air. Bony rods connected by thin layers of skin (like a sides. These 'wings' retractable;) the reptile jumped from tree branches and unfolded them to catch the breeze and soar for hundreds of feet to a new tree. Unlike the similar 'wings' of the modern flying lizard, Coelurosauravus' weren't connected to its ribs, and worked separately from any other muscles in its body. Did You Know? One of the first scientists to study this reptile scraped off its wings because he thught they were fins form an ancient fish. Flight Control: This creature's long tail made up half of its total body length. While in flight, Coelurosauravus used it to control its glides, steering itself through the air by moving the tail to the right or the left. Pre-Dino: Coelurosauravus lived 250 million years ago, about million years before the first dinosaurs showed up. The creature was wiped out in a disaster that killed 90% of all life on Earth. Next Stop... # Early in the morning, several Coelurosauravuses cling onto the trunk of a tree, at least a hundred feet above the ground. They spread their wings to help absorb heat so they can get their hunting started for the day. # As they charge up with energy from the sun's heat, the reptiles leap and glide on the air. Some take a short flight to nearby trees, but others soar on th ewind and land on tees much farther away, on which more tasty insects are crawling.Category:Neodiapsids Real life Coelurosauravus (name meaning "Hollow lizard grandfather") was a basal diapsid reptile genus, which was 30-50 cm in length approx. It lived in what is now Madagascar, England and Germany, during the Upper Permian period. Coelurosauravus possessed wing-like structures (dermal bones with skin stretched over them) and a long and flat body, allowing it to glide. Trivia * Coelurosauravus is the first creature to be given a name, and one of the few creatures to actually be given one. Errors * Coelurosauravus portrayed in Primeval had many differences to the real world Coelurosauravus. These include: ** They were only capable of gliding, but the ones in the show were capable of powered flight. ** They had a distinctive bony frill around their necks, whereas the ones in the show have more rounded smooth heads. Also, the crest on Coelurosauravus' heads is speculated. Category:Monsters Category:Vertebrates Category:Sky monsters Category:Permian creatures Category:European monsters Category:Primeval characters Category:Extinct animals of Europe